


Flashy

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Canon - Movie, Established Relationship, Explosions, M/M, Subtext, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno accepted the explosive that Rude handed him and set the timer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashy

Reno accepted the explosive that Rude handed him and set the timer. Wanting to lighten up the moment, he drawled, "hey, Partner, this thing... got any _bite_ to it?"

"Shinra technology at its finest," Rude replied. It was a joke they shouldn't make, because they worked for Shinra, and as a whole they both believed that Rufus was doing the right thing, but given the events of the past few years, it was something they were willing to be flexible on.

Reno looked at the explosive in his hands. "Oh, so you made this?" He loved it when Rude built things with his hands. There was a sense of concentration and fluidity about his partner's movements then that Reno found completely alluring.

"If nothing else it's... flashy." Rude added. Reno knew the unspoken words behind the declaration, and he replied in kind.

"Oooh, good..." He felt a shiver of anticipation rush through him at the prospect of the explosion to come.

Rude grinned for his lover's weakness. "You love it, I know," he teased. He had often told Reno how amusing his obsession with bright shiny things was.

Reno looked back towards the tunnel, where Cloud was approaching. Cloud who had been their enemy once, was almost a friend now. At the least a familiar acquaintance without a sense of humor. But that didn't matter, as the boy was now going to fight Sephiroth for them. It was up to Rude and Reno to slow down the rest of the Remnants. "Looks like today we're clocking out early," he added.

There was a chance, of course, if something went wrong, that they would be clocking out permanently in a few seconds, but that was the thing they weren't saying.

As Cloud raced between them, Reno armed his device, knowing Rude was doing the same. If they made it to the helicopter, they were guaranteed to survive, as its shields were much better than the personal ones, but they didn't have enough time.

Reno chuckled.

No time like the present.


End file.
